


Forever

by Destinee Zara (LadyDestineeZara)



Series: FrUk Anniversary Week 2016 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Like one of them die but then they will reincarnate, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Murder, Reincarnation, Romance, So tecnically there is a major character death haha, hunter and vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestineeZara/pseuds/Destinee%20Zara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vampire and a hunter. Once lovers, now they were mortal enemies. One would only find peace when the other was destroyed.<br/>If that was true, then why Arthur still felt like he loved his nemesis?<br/>(Written for the fourth day of the FrUk Anniversary Week 2016 on tumblr!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello there =D
> 
> Welcome to the fourth day of the FrUk Anniversary Week 2016, "Still Into You"!
> 
> First of all: Hetalia doesn’t belong to me. If it belonged, I would be the Queen of the world. Literally.
> 
> THIS STORY IS UNEDITED! So, pardon any English mistakes
> 
> This was made for the fourth day of the FrUk Anniversary Week 2016 on tumblr!
> 
> Characters names (in case you don’t know):  
> Arthur Kirkland: APH England  
> Francis Bonnefoy: APH France
> 
> Just one last note before you start reading:  
> \- [text after dashes] = TALKING  
> (A Romance Language custom, I guess)
> 
> Now, to the story!

Arthur couldn’t help but smirk, even if his whole unholy body and soul were burning almost like hell.

So… that was how everything would end, huh?

With him beaten in some nameless church and killed by the love of his life and un-life.

Well, the vampire ought to pay the devil its due: Francis was stubborn and relentless. After thirty years of playing cat and mouse, the Frenchman had finally caught him. For a long time, Arthur thought that he was the cat and Francis the mouse, since he was the vampire and the other was still only a human, a frail and breakable human.

He was wrong, and that was hilarious.

Francis frowned.

\- What you are smiling about, _bête_? [French: beast]

\- This. You have finally caught me. I’m all alone and weak. – he grinned, even if he was fearing for his existence – What you are going to do to me, mister executioner? Kill me slowly so my screams will please your friends from the Order or kill me fast so you don’t have to look at me anymore?

He just stared at Arthur.

\- Cat got your tongue, luv? Or it was your boring friends who sucked your sense of humour from you? You were more fun than this, old chap.

\- And you used to have a beating heart, but as you said many times, _bête_ , things change.

\- Ouch, using my own words against me. – he laughed and coughed a black substance that was the vampire’s blood – How cruel of you.

Francis kept staring.

\- It was a long time ago.

Arthur shrugged the best way he could with a dislocated shoulder.

They had met when Arthur was eighteen and Francis was twenty-one at the Paris University in 1866. Arthur was a shy genius, trying to prove his value away from his rich family influence. Francis was bohemian poet bullshiting his way through the uni (he was going to be a lawyer like his father and he didn’t exactly needed to do his best. Besides what he really liked doing was poetry).

At first, they hated each other with some odd ferocity that had no explanation. At least no other explanation than unrequired love. Like children pulling each other’s pigtails.

Oh, but that love bloomed in secret, just like the love between two young man on that time needed to be. Soon enough they were not exchanging punches in public anymore, just kisses in private. Arthur was not Francis’s first man, but the Frenchman always reassured him that he would be his last and only forever. He would romantically say that not even death could torn them apart, that they would find each other no matter the time or circumstances. The young Englishman would blush and try to hide a pleased smile. Francis’s lyrical words were one of his best parts, according to Arthur.

For five years, they were together.

For five years, they were happy.

For five years, they were alive.

Arthur was a young assistant at a big research laboratory in the university at 23 and Francis was a young associate in his father firm at 26. They were living together, pretending that it was easier for two “bachelors” to share the expenses between themselves.

One night, the rarest night in which Arthur went out to have fun with Francis in the Parisian night, he was lured and attacked by an old vampire. An old vampire who wanted a young apprentice. And the young and shy Arthur seemed to be the perfect little prey for said old nasty vampire.

Except that that old vampire didn’t counted that the soft, gentle and pliable Arthur would have some hidden strong backbone and would fight back. Lucky was on the young Englishman’s side, for he pushed the old vampire to the rising sun. Even if they were old and stronger than Arthur, they couldn’t fight the sun.

Unfortunately, that meant that the young vampire was stuck on that strange place and hungry for blood.

Meanwhile, Francis was worried sick with the disappearance of his lover. Had something happened to his _beau_? [French: Handsome] He didn’t know and that scared him.

Arthur only came back by the sunset, panicked and desperate. He was crying when he told Francis what happened.

They agree to try to find a way. Arthur could say that he had sensitive skin and use an umbrella during the day, and he agreed to never have human blood, only from animals (even if the taste was disgusting).

What they didn’t know was that stronger forces were watching them.

A vampire Clan took interest in Arthur (he was strong for a newly turned, for he was capable of defeating a much older vampire).

And the Order of the Holy Light, the oldest group of vampire hunters, took interest in Francis (for his strategic position to kill one vampire, maybe more).

The vampires offered Arthur power and an easy life, bathing in blood, sex and fun.

He refused.

The Order tried to scary Francis into believing that soon or later, Arthur would become a monster and murderer everyone they knew.

And he believed those lies.

Francis tried to kill Arthur on one morning, while the young vampire was trying to get some sleep.

Scared and feeling betrayed, the Englishman saw no option but accept the vampire Clan’s offer. Soon enough he didn’t care anymore about killing to eat. He was confident, sadistic, cruel and ruthless.

Francis was desolated and still under the Order influence. So he became a vampire hunter himself. He barely smiled now. He was laconic, stoic, cruel and ruthless.

Both become strong and influent inside their circles.

Both hunting the other, in a macabre dance that was bound to end in a tragedy.

And there they were, in a nameless little church in the middle of the night. Arthur beaten and heavily wounded, Francis standing tall over him. The vampire was alone, the hunter had a few younger members of the Order with him, waiting outside.

Arthur looked as fresh as he looked when he was 23, but now with an alabaster skin, hypnotic eyes and the confidence of a lady killer playboy.

Time had not been gentle with Francis, taking away his youthful beauty and replacing it with white hair, wrinkles and merciless eyes.

Arthur laughed.

\- Thirty years are nothing to someone like me.

\- You mean “something” like you, _monster_.

The vampire coughed again.

\- If you are going to kill me of make a victorious speech, do it already. I’m getting bored here.

The vampire was injured, but the wounds couldn’t kill him (he kind of was already dead). Only the sun, some holy item handled by a believer or a stake made of holy cedar through the heart could end the vampire existence. He couldn’t regenerate himself either, for he was hungry and needed blood to do so.

Arthur was scared, that was for sure. He didn’t know what would happen to him after his second death. Would he just be destroyed? Would he go to hell and be judged for all the wrongs and sins he did on his life and on his un-life? Does he even have a soul to be destroyed or sent to hell?

But he kept a relaxed pose and a lopsided smug grin. If wasn’t for his wounds, he would be looking like he was just chilling in a night cabaret.

Francis stared at him for a moment more before starting to talk.

\- Before I finished your pathetic existence, I need to know the truth: why did you spared me all those years?

Arthur barked a laugh.

All those years he always believed that he was the cat in their cat and mouse play. However, at the same time he just couldn’t bring himself to end Francis already. He would always lie to himself and say that he was just keeping the Frenchman alive to torment him a little bit more, like a sadistic cat toying with a defenceless little prey.

But now he was too tired to lie anymore.

Besides, he was going to die anyway. Why not give the dog a bone before expiring?

He shrugged again and used his good hand to pick up a handkerchief to clean his lips and swallowed the dark blood on his mouth (it tasted like a mixture of tar and death).

\- I should keep this to myself. – he teased – Wouldn’t that be frustrating, luv? To have to take the only thing that you still want?

He laughed. Francis kept his inexpressive stare over him.

Arthur sighed.

\- But since I’m going to expire anyway, pride doesn’t matter anymore. – he stared at the Frenchman with his eyes bright with the undying love that still haunted his un-living and un-beating heart – I guess that I still love you.

\- _Connerie_ [French: Bullshit]. You are a heartless beast, incapable of loving anything but yourself.

Arthur sighed.

\- Oh, but I do love you, my darling.

\- _Mensonges_! [French: lies]

\- I truly do. The Order may have brainwashed you into forgetting that I tried to keep my humanity for you. But after you betrayed me, what was the point? Oh and how I wanted to be able to kill you and have my revenge, but every time I look at you, my love, I still remember the young and foolish poet who seduced the foolish young and ridiculous me.

He laughed humourlessly. Francis was still impassive.

\- Pitiful, isn’t it? Our little game was rigged against me from the very start. I could still stand up and fight a little more. I still have one good arm, you know. But I’m tired, Francis. I’m tired of fighting you, when I just wanted to kiss you one last time.

He chuckled again and made his best reckless pose, one that he would have used to seduce many young men.

\- So, go ahead, my love. Win our little game. Torture me or kill me already. I’ll not resist fate anymore.

And he smiled and closed his eyes softly, his spirit restless and afraid and hurt.

For a while, no sound was heard on that nameless little church (the vampire could only hear the hunter’s heartbeat and breathing. The heart was beating a tad fast, probably with the thrill of the future kill).

Arthur was tempted to open his eyes, but he was pretty good in playing dead and he just didn’t care anymore.

He heard Francis’s steps getting closer and heard the love of his life kneel near him on his left.

It was now.

His love would pierce him with a stake.

Arthur kept his calm expression and braced himself for his demise.

It never came.

Instead, he smelled fresh pulsing blood.

Before he could open his eyes to see what had happened an arm was pressed on his lips, dripping precious blood.

Arthur’s hunger spoke louder than his reason. He took the offering and sucked it with great pleasure, allowing the rich flavour to fill his mouth and belly.

Soon enough he could regenerate himself, being able now to hold into that arm with both hands. And soon his reason spoke again, making him control himself and open his eyes.

Francis was staring at him softly, just like he used to do when they were both young and alive and in love. He had made a deep cut on the middle of his left arm and had offered it to Arthur to drink. His right hand seemed tempted to pet the vampire’s hair, but it held itself above the golden hair.

The English vampire licked some of the blood before asking very confused:

\- Why?

Francis lowered his eyes.

\- You go from the rooftop to the next building. I’ll distract them.

\- Why you are doing this? – the vampire insisted.

The hunter detached his arm from the alabaster cold hands and frowned.

\- Just fucking go!

Arthur stood up uncertain and used his inhumane speed. Instead of running away, he hid near the entrance to the east bell tower.

He watched as Francis trashed the place even more and screamed a little, simulating a fight. When he was finished, he called for his three companions from the Order of the Holy Light.

\- Where is he? Where is the rotten corpse? – the woman asked rashly. She was maybe the youngest of the group, but by his posture and tone of voice, Arthur was certain that she was the toughest of them all.

Francis held his bleeding arm and grimaced.

\- He escaped. I fight him but the beast-

\- Save me from your petty excuses, Bonnefoy. – she said glaring at him – The council warned you about what would happen if you failed to destroy your old “friend” – she spited the “friend” word.

Francis gave her a sad smile.

\- I’m aware. Please deliver the proper punishment.

In almost complete sync, they pulled out their guns.

\- Francis Bonnefoy. – the taller man said – For your crime of treason, we sentence you to death by the Code of the Order of the Holly Light. May God-

Arthur didn’t let him finish.

He ran in inhumane speed and broke the man’s neck. Before they could react, he snapped the neck of the second one. Rage was driving Arthur, which made him open his defence.

A loud gunshot was heard, but the vampire didn’t felt the bullet entering his body.

Francis fell on the ground like a ragdoll.

Blind by rage and emotional pain, he attacked the evilly smiling woman. He was so vicious that he not only snapped her neck: he torn it, the blood spilling everywhere.

A raspy voice called him.

\- Arthur.

That made him ran back to his dying lover.

The shot had entered his chest and he was having troubles breathing.

\- Why you did that, you stupid frog!? – Arthur shouted desperately – Why!?

Francis laughed.

\- I guess, I’m still into you, Arthur Kirkland.

If the vampire’s heart still beat, it would have fastened its pace.

Arthur held his tears. There was no time to lose.

\- I can make the pain go away, Francis. – he said picking a knife to slice his arm – Just drink my-

\- _Non, mon amour_. [French: no, my love] I cannot live like that.

\- And I cannot lose you!

\- You never did… I was the one who pushed you away. – he coughed – There isn’t one single day that I didn’t regret betraying you… I should have followed my heart instead of my fears… Pity that I won’t have a second chance to do it all again…

\- Let me transform you!

\- _Non_.

\- Francis, please!

The Frenchman laughed quietly and coughed.

\- _Non_. Promise, Arthur, promise me that you will live and that you are going to use this chance that I’m giving to you to go back being good. I know you still are. Promise me, please…

The vampire kissed the dying lips. They were thinner and harder than what they were on their youth, the ruthless years had taken their youthful wonder. But Arthur still savoured all what he could from that kiss.

He only broke it when the lips stopped moving and the skin started to become cold.

He was crying, he didn’t know for how long.

\- I promise you, Francis.

And he flee through the night, before the police arrived.

He wished he could die to join his undying love, but he promised that he would “live”.

He could very well use a loophole, saying that he wasn’t technically alive to begin with, but he knew that the old Francis would be rolling his eyes and frowning him upon.

So the vampire carried on.

He kept the promise: he never killed someone again. He would still feed on people, but now he would drink only a little bit and hypnotize the person, so they would just forget the whole affair. Arthur cut relations with his old clan, and made a new one, one that didn’t preached killing and reckless abandon. One that had a creed to protect people and not to become monsters that lurked in the night. Time made him powerful again, so the other clans wouldn’t mess with him.

But most of all, he carried on.

He carried on with one single hope. Something tiny and feeble to hope for.

An old legend that the ancient vampires liked to tell their youngling.

They would say that if one lived long enough, one could see a small miracle: they could see a soul coming back from the dead. It wouldn’t have the memories from the previous life, obviously, but it would have the same face and spirit than the original human. The blood would even taste the same.

So Arthur waited patiently.

He waited patiently until Francis’s soul was back to him.

One hundred and sixteen years later, now in the second millennium, the vampire finally found it.

In a small coffee shop in London, making small poetry in napkins, struggling to make weeks end, there was a young French poet by the name of Francis.

Francis Bonnefoy.

Even younger than the age which him and Arthur first met (he was only 19), but his eyes were the same blue and his love for poetry and the beauty in the world was just the same. Once again, Arthur fell in love instantly.

It was the second night that the vampire was going on that specific coffee shop just to see his Francis. He wasn’t really a fan of coffee shops (he preferred the smell of tea), but his beloved seemed to like to stay in a quiet corner by the end of his shift.

Quietly and confidently, Arthur sat in front of him with a smile.

\- Careful, dear: if you stay all crocked like that when you are young, your back will be shitty when you are older.

Francis stared at him surprised and blushing.

\- Hi! Hello! Ahh. Hi. – he said, pushing his glassed up.

Arthur chuckled.

\- You were a bit more articulated yesterday.

He could hear the French heart speeding up and could smell the arousal on that delicious blood. He smiled, savouring that shy side of his love.

\- I probably babbled a lot yesterday… - Francis pouted – I’m really surprised that you are back here to talk to me again.

Arthur shrugged with a smile.

\- It was a very reinvigorating conversation, Francis. Made me want to come back for more. And besides – over the table, he briefly touched Francis’s fingers with his gloved ones – I guess I’m still into you, luv.

It was a bit soon to add the “forever” part, but Arthur was patient. They would get there again.

And this time, things would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Making off of this story:
> 
> This was the second thing that I wrote for this event. I imagined this EPIC vampire/hunter story, with older!Francis and vampire!Arthur.  
> But I guess I was not 100% well when I wrote it, and the result is quite confusing. Still like the epic idea, though...
> 
> The ending would be different, like, I imagined Arthur being this BAMF and suave owner of a night club (that he used to get laid and get blood) when the reincarnation of Francis showed up. And then they would met again on the next day and Arthur would say that he was still into Francis (like this ending). This original ending would include Trans!Francis as well.  
> The problem was that I was kind of deep into depression and I had other six stories to write + some tests on college. So I chose to make something more quick and end up cut out a lot of stuff.  
> I miss the Trans!Francis though... I didn't know how to include that to the story. My bad. I'll try to use that on other ocasion.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed it! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked this story s2
> 
> Friendly reminder that you can always help the writer by giving a kudo and a comment ;D I feed on them (and I try to answer every single one of them too s2)
> 
> And you can follow me on tumblr if you want :D frukheaven.tumblr.com
> 
> I hope I’ll see ya tomorrow =3
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


End file.
